Thomas and the Golden Eagle
Thomas and the Golden Eagle is the twenty-fourth (twenty-sixth in Australia) episode of the ninth season. Plot A golden eagle has been spotted at Bluff's Cove and Thomas and Percy were hoping to take the birdwatchers to see the golden eagle, but were disappointed when Percy has to take milk to the dairy and Thomas has to take stone to the docks as Emily is chosen to pull the train for the birdwatchers. Thomas arrived at the quarry and was surprised by how long his train is. On the way to docks, Thomas stops at a junction where Percy was and Emily passed by with birdwatchers. Thomas had an idea to make him and Percy to see the eagle and Percy takes some of Thomas' trucks to Brendam while Thomas goes to Bluff's Cove and later he could collect half of his trucks to the docks while Percy takes his turn to see the golden eagle. Thomas left his trucks in a siding and went to Bluff's Cove as Percy backs up to Thomas' train and heads to the docks. But when Thomas arrived at Bluff's Cove, he was disappointed when he couldn't see the golden eagle, but Bertie comes with news that the eagle has been spotted near Gordon's Hill, prompting Thomas to go on a wild goose chase looking for the golden eagle. But all the excitement made Thomas forgotten all about his trucks of stone to take to the docks and Percy. Percy collected the milk after delivering Thomas' trucks and headed for the diary, but he saw that Thomas hadn't delivered the rest of his trucks to the docks. Percy didn't want Thomas to get in trouble, so he took the last of the trucks to docks just in time and headed for the diary. Thomas head up to Gordon's Hill and waited for the golden eagle, but was upset to find that it had gone. Suddenly, Thomas remember that he didn't pick up his stone trucks to take to the docks and Percy. Thomas raced to the siding to collect his trucks, but they were nowhere to be seen. Thomas found Percy who explained that he delivered the last of his trucks, but now he can't deliver the milk because he ran out of coal. Bertie stopped by brings new that the golden eagle was spotted, but Thomas didn't go after it because he didn't want to risk Percy getting into trouble. Thomas delivered the milk to the dairy and collected Percy. On the way to the coaling plant, the two were amazed to see not one, but two golden eagles perched on a cliff face. The two engines think the eagles are wonderful, but not as wonderful as helping friends. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Bertie * Sir Topham Hatt * Emily (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Molly (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * The Dairy Manager (cameo) Locations * Brendam Docks * McColl Farm * Bluff's Cove * Kirk Ronan Junction * Tidmouth Sheds * Gordon's Hill * Sodor Dairy * Centre Island Quarry * The Coaling Plant (mentioned) Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twenty-sixth episode of the ninth season. Goofs * When Thomas and Percy are talking at Kirk Ronan Junction, Thomas' side rods change position every time the camera angle changes, probably because the crew changed Thomas' faces. * According to Sir Topham Hatt, Percy has to take milk from the dairy. However, the narrator and Percy state that he's taking the milk to the dairy. * When Thomas climbs Gordon's Hill, a mechanism can be seen underneath him. * Emily has Henry's whistle sound when she puffs past Thomas and Percy. In Other Languages Home Media Releases Episode File:Thomas and the Golden Eagle-British Narration File:Thomas and the Golden Eagle-American Narration Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Episodes